Laboratory animal medicine is a vital part of a program to provide quality animals for teaching and research. One of the basic elements of this program is the capability to provide laboratory diagnostic assistance. This proposal requests assistance during the developmental stages of building a laboratory animal diagnostic capability to provide this services and help improve our laboratory animal resources program at Oregon State University. The specific objective is to take the first step in our improvement program for laboratory animal resources by providing definitive laboratory information to assist in determining the health status of laboratory animal supply sources, defining laboratory animal disease outbreaks, monitoring the health status of our colonies on campus and investigate for publication any new or unusual aspects of laboratory animal disease discovered by the diagnostic laboratory personnel. These objectives will be accomplished by the use of microbiologic, hematologic, parasitologic, pathologic and clinical tests along with animal inoculation of specimens from research and teaching animals.